Birthday Song     Aoi x Yumehito
by Mezurashi
Summary: AYABIE, Aoi from Ayabie. Aoi x Yumehito.   It's Yumehito's birthday, and Aoi is concerned about what to get him. He loves him and wants to show it, yet hide it. But there's something about the gift that accidentally changes his whole life...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** One

**Pairing: **Aoi x Yumehito

**Bands:** AYABIE, Aoi from ayabie.

**Rated:** M

(This story is categorized Misc. Movies, that's only because there's no music category. It's weird)

**W/N:** Hello, whoever wants to read this story! First of all I'd like to say thank you for even clicking on this link. Second of all I'd like to say that I don't care that they're not bandmates anymore, because the world needs more AoixYumehito… and I love this pairing.

I'm unfortunately new to this site, so I don't even know how to comment *cries*

But I hope someone will enjoy reading this :)

**

* * *

****Birthday song – part one**.

_September 22nd, 2010._

Aoi was troubled. Yes, at the moment he was indeed very, very troubled.

He was standing in an alley squeezed in between a bunch of tall buildings, right outside a tiny antique shop, looking through the dirty window with a frown on his face. He chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip as he let his eyes slowly examine the items lined up on the other side of the window, hoping that he could find something that would wipe the frown off his face. But nothing was interesting enough to capture him.

He sighed. Well, that was it then. If he was to exchange his gift in the last second it would have to be for something really great. He couldn't exactly buy something even crappier than what he already had. And he _did _after all have a gift… It was just that he didn't really want to give his friend something as impersonal as a book and a cellphone-strap.

_But then again… maybe that's what he's expecting from me? _

A lump appeared in Aoi's stomach at that though. After everything that had happened last month, it was kind of obvious that no one thought very highly of him anymore. He had thought they didn't even like him. Maybe even hated him.

But somehow he had been invited to this birthday party anyway. When he'd gotten the call and heard that happy voice be all "Ao-chan" like it used to be, he'd been so surprised he hadn't been able to talk for almost a minute. He had missed hearing that cute voice so much. It had felt so weird. Yet it had strangely felt like that giant hole growing in his heart had been healed a bit. Just a little.

It was silly of him, he knew that. He knew he was getting late, he knew that no one hated him despite what had happened… even so he couldn't help but to feel like he'd done something wrong, like he needed to make up for it. It was too hard to stop his mind from thinking and doing these things. Especially when it regarded Yumehito.

He finally gave up, after staring at the storefront like a maniac for several minutes. He was just about to turn around and drag his stupid book to the final destination, but all of a sudden a loud "Hiyaaa!" came from behind and a pair of gloves blackened his vision completely.

"Guess who!"

That happy voice, mixed with the fact that he could feel the warmth of the others body press against his back, caused Aoi's cheeks to go wild and turn pink as raspberries within seconds. He couldn't help it, and it was absolutely horrible. This was his drug, and he'd been so sad he had willingly been keeping away from it for over a month… now he didn't get why.

"Happy birthday" he said, not able to suppress a smile as Yumehito immediately wrapped his arms tightly around him and rocked him from side to side.

"Aw, thank you… I've missed you!" the guitarist purred.

"Liar, I know you hate me" Aoi mumbled.

"What? Of course not, I really did miss you! I haven't seen you since…"

Both of them silenced for a moment. It had to be mentioned one time or another. Ayabie.

Aoi closed his eyes in pain as Yumehito pressed his nose against his shoulder with a sigh, tightened the hug. They stood like that for a few seconds before Yumehito let go, just leaving one arm around Aoi's shoulder and leaning closer to the dirty window.

"What are you looking at, anyway? You looked like an old man who couldn't read the timetable, I thought 'maybe Ao-chan's going blind na' or something like that" Yumehito said cheerfully. "Saw you from the trainstation"

Aoi relaxed, tried to get the painful feelings out of his thumping heart. There was no reason to get depressed before the party even started.

"Uhm" he said, trying to think of an excuse. He couldn't exactly say that he'd been trying to get a new gift that expressed all the love he wanted to explain with words, but couldn't. "My sister's birthday's coming up. I haven't gotten a gift for her yet…"

"Ah, let's see…" Yumehito blew up his cheeks thoughtfully, frowning at the same time while he let go of Aoi's shoulders and walked up closer to the window. He crouched down, obviously taking this little assignment with the outmost responsibility for a brief moment. Then his eyes stopped at a silvery item, causing him to gasp. His quite comical angry-blowfish-expression fell and formed into a new, serious and yet shocked one, and he lifted his finger slowly to point at something that looked like a necklace.

"See that thing?" Yumehito mumbled.

Aoi moved closer, looking down at the item in question, just to realize that it was a very beautiful watch. It was in silver, and the watch itself was round and extremely thin, attached to a fragile-looking chain in the same material. The clockface had that slightly violet, pearl-like tone. The black numbers printed out around the edges of the watch were roman. It looked very old, very pretty, and dear lord it looked _expensive._

"What about it?" Aoi asked, cursing Yumehito's expensive taste.

"My grandma gave me a thing just like that one when I was younger, think it belonged to my great-grandfather… But of course I lost it like the second I moved to Tokyo" Yumehito murmured. "Can you believe that? I wanted to kill myself… I really liked it"

"That's too bad" Aoi said, patting the younger man's shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, maybe I could…" Yumehito squinted, pressing his nose against the window. Then he pouted. "That's just mean to us poor guys! I can't afford that! Craap!"

Aoi laughed and shook his head. Feeling how his heart started to feel excited.

"Now I'm depressed" Yumehito smiled. "Can we go to my party now? I heard there's a huge surprise for me"

"What?" Aoi gasped, hitting himself over the head. "They planned that for two weeks, Yume, two. Fucking. Weeks! How did you find out this time?"

"You know…" Yumehito stuck his tongue out teasingly. "Intetsu _talks _when he's drunk"

"Oh man, you shouldn't take advantage of that!" Aoi laughed. "Go ahead then"

Yumehito started to walk backwards, smiling but raising his eyebrows at the same time.

"You're not coming?"

"I'll be right there" Aoi said. "I'll just buy earrings for my sister, you know…"

Yumehito nodded, threw a kiss at him and then turned around, skipping away excitedly with his bag thumping against his leg. As soon as his back disappeared around the corner Aoi more or less pressed himself against the window. This might be his only chance to buy the perfect gift. He couldn't think of anything else – except maybe Gantz or kamen rider – that would make Yumehito look truly happy in that different way he rarely did.

Although, his teeth immediately buried deep in his lip at the sight of that evil note attached to the watch. 25 000 yen. That sure was a lot of money for a guy who was currently trying to save some money for the future. It was a lot of money for anyone.

_If anyone's worth it, though, it's Yumehito. _

Yep. Aoi realized he wouldn't get any sleep for a week if he didn't get to make Yumehito happy tonight. See him smile. So he swallowed down his common sense without further ado, walked into the shop and nearly smiling as a bell plinged loudly above his head.

The little man behind the desk looked like he'd been sleeping, and nearly fell out of his chair as Aoi pulled out a bunch of bills from his wallet and slammed them against the tabletop with a determined expression.

"Hello… That necklace in the window, the one for 25 000 yen, I would like to buy it please"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Two

**Pairing:** Aoi x Yumehito

**Bands:** AYABIE, Aoi from ayabie.

**Rated:** M

**W/N:** Part two is a little weird, but it's needed for the story. I would love some comments, even though I don't know how to comment myself. Thanks for reading :)

**Birthday song – part two.**

* * *

"Oh my god, this is so cool! I think I'm going to faint!" Yumehito shrieked.

Aoi had just walked through the door, and the happy screaming made him freeze in the by the wall. He blinked confusedly, feeling out of place facing everyone's backs. Then he saw what all the fuzz was about. Yumehito was standing next to a lifesize kamen rider, pressing his hands against his face and nearly tearing up while Kenzo laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, man!" Kenzo cheered, joined by the rest of the room.

"Take a picture! Here, Teppi!" Yumehito grinned, grabbing Kenzo and pulling him along to pose next to the lump of plastic. Intetsu snapped a picture of them. Clinging on each other.

Aoi swallowed and looked down at his feet. The fifteen people that all knew Yumehito somehow started to talk to each other again, went back to laughing and enjoying themselves. All facing their backs on him. And in the middle of it were Kenzo's arm flung around Yumehito's shoulder, casually and naturally. It hurt badly. Aoi honestly didn't know what to do with himself, he hadn't thought about how he should make contact with anyone once he was actually here.

He leaned back against the wall for a moment, his hand cramping around the pink giftbox he'd just bought. His heart started to thump again. He started to regret buying the necklace, really, really regret it… how would it look, after all? Everyone bought these goofy things and then he shows up with an expensive watch. Like he was Yumehito's girlfriend or something, expecting a big kiss as a thank you.

_Fuck! What was I thinking? _

His hand started to tremble, the box started to rattle. He squirmed on the spot, tried to be as discrete as possible when he struggled to exchange the pink giftbox for the book wrapped in purple paper. But then a flash blinded him, and the tallest blonde in the room chuckled from behind a camera, making him twitch and nearly drop both the box and his bag.

"Ne, Aoi-kun, nice to see you again!" Intetsu smiled. "Where have you been this month?"

"Uhm… around, you know" Aoi mumbled, not daring to look Intetsu in the eye. He was still to nervous about his stupid gift.

"Well don't just stand here, come and have some cake now. It's delicious, I made it"

Aoi nodded and let Intetsu lead him to a couple of couches placed around a coffeetable, let him put a plate of cake in his hands and listened to him talk without really hearing. His heart was beating so loudly it seemed to block out all other sounds. He just nodded and smiled at the right moments, hoping that he could relax soon. In the meantime he gagged himself with cake.

After a while Intetsu frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"Are you okay? You seem a little strange, or how should I put it…" he said.

"I'm just tired, I guess. I haven't really slept well" Aoi said.

Intetsu frowned, bit his lip. It looked like he was about to say something, but before he had time Kenzo and Yumehito thudded down on the couch next to Aoi, so he just looked down and smiled with wrinkled eyebrows instead of saying anything.

"Aoi!" Kenzo said and pinched Aoi's waist. "You've gotten even skinnier, do you eat at all?"

"That's a nice way to say hello" Yumehito commented.

"Sorry, hello!" Kenzo smiled.

"Hi…" Aoi chuckled.

Kenzo sighed and lay his arm around Aoi's shoulder loosely. "Is everyone here now then?"

"I think so" Intetsu said. "Yume should know?"

"I don't…"

"Well, whatever, you can open some presents now right?" Kenzo said, handing Yumehito a squared box wrapped in shiny blue paper he'd kept in the pocket of his hoodie.

Aoi swallowed and blinked hard as Yumehito took the box and ripped off the paper. His ears shut down as a CD appeared out of the paper, didn't really hear what Yumehito said happily before Intetsu handed him another gift – a t-shirt he'd been drooling over. All regular gifts. Not much thought behind them, even though they were good.

Great. Perfect. Because _that_ would just totally make his expensive gift filled with emotional value look normal.

The trembling returned to Aoi's hands again. He clenched his fists to make it stop, nearly squishing the present. He knew he couldn't freak out now. It was already too late, he had screwed up. So desperate to make Yumehito happy, he hadn't thought about the fact that it might reveal what he really felt about him in front of everyone in the world.

"…Ao-chan? You listening?"

Aoi turned his head, biting on his nails and eyes growing to the size of plates. "Huh?"

"Ehm, you didn't have to bring me a gift but I can see it in your hand so I don't mean to be rude or anything but… can I open it?" Yumehito put his hands together in front of his mouth and leaned forward in a cute bow. "Please?"

"Okay" Aoi said, but didn't move. Kenzo then raised his eyebrows and simply took the pink giftbox from his hand, giving it to Yumehito while eyeing Aoi amusedly.

"Are you dead?" the drummer said and poked him, not getting a reaction since Aoi's eyes were locked onto Yumehito's fingers carefully untying the ribbon tied around the box.

He forced himself to look away from Yumehito's thin fingers and stared blankly at the wall while his stress grew stronger. He heard the paper around the box rip apart, sail down on the floor. He could practically see the expression he had imagined take form. A pair of perfectly shaped eyebrows rising, those pretty eyes filling with confusion as they blinked, and then a laughter and…

"Wow" a breathless Yumehito said, interrupting his insane chain of thoughts. "Ao-chan… I can't believe you did this… Thank you _so_ much"

Aoi's heart started to slow down its mind-blowing thumping when he turned his head and looked at his friend. Yumehito carefully held the chain over his head so the watch swayed a couple of decimetres in front of his face. A soft smile spread across his lips and a happy kind of warmth shone from his brown eyes as he also turned his head to meet Aoi's gaze. A breath that sounded a little like a relieved laughter came from his mouth and he shook his head.

"Really, thank you" he repeated while his smile widened. "I won't forget this"

Aoi felt how his cheeks warmed up vividly, but decided not to care about it. Instead he just smiled and said "You deserve it"

All the panic just drizzled off Aoi after a second of seeing that smile on Yumehito's face. He felt like a big jellyfish of happiness and warmth. The rest of the night became quite enjoyable as well. Intetsu and Yumehito dragged him around the room for a while, they had some more cake, and then everyone split up and went to a nearby bar.

Just two hours later, only four of them were left, and Yumehito had been resting his head on Aoi's shoulder almost the entire time. Breathing softly against his neck. Still smiling in that endearing way only he could.

"This was nice… You're happy with your day, Yumehito-kun?" Intetsu yawned around one o'clock. Then he crouched down and started talking to his beer.

"I'm happy…" Yumehito said. "Don't really want to go home and sleep yet, though"

"Then we should like… have an after party!" Kenzo sluddered in triumph.

"Really, how do you guys do it? I want to sleep" Aoi mumbled, causing Yumehito to whine.

"So you're not coming with us?" he pouted as he took his head away from his shoulder. "If you don't you'll have to come out with us in a couple of days again"

Aoi laughed through his nose and looked at Yumehito's adorable pout. He had to stop every impulse that told him to pet his blonde hair and hug him, kiss him. He felt happy for the first time in a month and a half. It was too bad that he couldn't show it.

"I'll come out with you in a few days then. Tonight was fun"

"Promise?" Yumehito said.

"Yeah, I promise, don't worry"

"Okay, then I think I'll just go home too… after party in a couple of days Kenzo!" Yumehito said, standing up and stretching his back.

"I guess that's a good idea… look at Intetsu" Kenzo laughed and stood up as well. He leaned over to Intetsu – who had fallen asleep with his nose against his beer and his hands folded underneath his chin – and poked him gently. "Teppi?"

"No, he's dead" Aoi laughed. "I'm going to use the bathroom, good luck waking him…"

"Bye Ao-chan" Yumehito said as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "See you again then. _Soon_"

Somewhere in his mind, Aoi wished that they would wait for him to get back, insist that he would come with them right away, anything… but they were gone when he came back. And he hadn't really expected anything else. It was his own fault. He knew he should just have said that he wanted to go with them. He hated the part of his brain that always stopped him. There was just always something inside him, telling him that he shouldn't bother them more.

He sighed and grabbed his bag from the chair he'd been sitting in. And as he threw it over his shoulder, he realized something was laying underneath it. A grey sweater. Yumehito's sweater.

A moment of silence passed in his brain. He hesitated for just a brief second, biting his lip softly, and then grabbed the sweater from the chair. He rushed out in the heavy rain outside, heading for Yumehito's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Three

**Pairing: **Aoi x Yumehito

**Bands:** AYABIE, Aoi from ayabie.

**Rated:** M

**W/N:** Part three equals the first kiss in this story. I don't know how it turned out, because I have trouble reading my own stories, but I hope it turned out alright. Any weird English is in here because I'm as Swedish as IKEA… Enjoy :)

**

* * *

****Birthday song – part three.**

Aoi's whole body was trembling with unbearable cold as the apartment building where Yumehito lived emerged at the end of the street. Yes, he had walked there. All the way. That was almost thirty minutes of silent walking through a freaking wall of water. No umbrella, no protection from the world whatsoever… he was kind of soaked, to say the least. Comparing him to a drowned rat wouldn't even be overdoing it.

But he didn't really give a damn. Just as long as the sweater stayed dry, hidden underneath his clothes and pressed against his stomach, he didn't care about anything else. A part of his mind actually hoped that he would seem more vulnerable this way. Yumehito might feel sorry for him or let him in, or something like that. Whatever. Not like he cared or anything. Except that he definitely did care.

The elevator plinged as it reached the right floor. Aoi quickly combed his hair with his fingers and walked up to Yumehito's door, ringed the doorbell without hesitating. His eyes were huge from expectation and hope, his teeth left white marks in his lip. The atmosphere stayed silent and happy for a moment. But then something made his mood drop.

Yumehito's laughter was reaching the other side of the door, he yelled something to someone. And the second between the lock rattling and the door actually opening, Aoi wanted to cry. He wasn't alone. Of course he wasn't alone. What had he been thinking?

"Aoi?" Yumehito raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Aoi hummed, suddenly completely powerless. "You forgot your sweater. Thought I'd drop by before you went to sleep… so you don't get cold… I don't know. Here"

He discretely ripped the sweater from its hideout against his stomach and handed it to Yumehito. Trying to smile but failing so, so miserably.

"Oh, thanks" Yumehito said. He stared silently at his drenched friend for while, pursing his lips in thought. Then he smiled. "Well, you want to come in for a while? Kenzo was just leaving but you know, we could hang out"

Aoi's stomach turned to stone. "No, no… I don't want to impose. I'll just leave" he said, waving his arms in front of his face and smiling apologetically, backing up towards the stairs.

"Bu-"

"No. I'm tired, been working all week" Aoi said, shaking his head almost a little too much. "I need to sleep so… Goodnight. Happy birthday"

"I… goodnight" Yumehito mumbled slowly as he Aoi turned and calmly walked down the stairs. He stood there in his door for a while, looking after his strange friend with a confused frown and wondering what was going on with him recently.

Meanwhile, Aoi had reached the bottom floor again and was heading for the door. It felt like a giant wall of pressure was building up behind him, a pressure that pushed him out of the building, made him feel like he had to get out _now _unless he wanted to die. The sadness within him increased and made his teardugs fill up. He forced himself to look up towards the sky once he was outside, to prevent the tears from actually falling down his face. Instead he let the still falling raindrops wet his face, mix in with his eyelashes and wash away the tears. Big boys didn't cry.

He silently hated himself for doing this to himself. He should have understood that his mind was filled with romantic fantasies, plain fantasies that made him look at the world through the wrong eyes, and nothing else. It was doomed to fail. He understood that so well now, afterwards, so what the hell had he been thinking about? Had he honestly thought that Yumehito would open his door, then throw himself at him just because he had brought him _a fucking piece of clothing_?

Gosh, it sounded so silly now that he had gone through with it. He couldn't believe he had acted like that. It was like taken from a movie, a really bad movie, and he played the part of the lovesick nerd that got the cool girl at the end. Except this was reality, and he would never even get close to Yumehito's love if he kept acting like such an idiot.

He sighed and gazed back at the building for a little while as he walked. Through the rain, he could see that the windows on the first floor where Yumehito lived were dark. The stone inside Aoi's stomach grew bigger, forced him to look away and chew on his lip. He couldn't help but to suspect that Kenzo might be sleeping with Yumehito. _His _Yumehito.

"Aoi!" someone suddenly yelled behind him.

Since he didn't recognize the voice, he made no attempt to turn around and greet the person. It could be a fan taking a late walk or something like that, and he wasn't exactly in the right mood to be all joyful and pleasant right now. He just wanted to go home, have a drink, sleep.

But the person called on him again, and this time it said something that made him turn around.

"Ao-chan! Wait up!"

Only Yumehito called him Ao-chan nowadays, to the rest of the world he was just Aoi-san, Aoi-kun or just Aoi, possibly Aoi-chan, but that happened very rarely. So he turned around, more curiously than willingly, to see what the other man could possibly want, just to flinch when Yumehito nearly thudded into him when he tried to slow down after running.

"Geez" the younger one of them panted harshly, leaning forward and keeping himself up by grabbing his knees, wiping some wet rain from his face. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry… I thought you were someone else" Aoi said truthfully, smiling confusedly. "Why did you run out here? Did I forget something or…?"

"Nope" Yumehito said, still panting as he stood up straight. "I just… Well, I guess…"

He suddenly started to look very, very weird. His eyes sort of flapped from side to side, then his eyes looked down along with the rest of his head. He bit his lip until it turned white, scratched the back of his head… nearly _blushed. _"I guess I didn't want you to go just yet"

Aoi just looked at him blankly. "Why not?"

"I don't know!" Yumehito laughed. "Can't you come up for a while?"

"No… I'm tired, and Kenzo's there… I mean it's not like I'm leaving you alone"

"Kenzo went home!" Yumehito said triumphing. "He just left!"

"I don't want to impose, and I want to sleep" Aoi explained calmly, thinking that the other one was probably affected by alcohol. "You should sleep too. So, goodnight now"

But when he attempted to turn around, both of Yumehito's hands grabbed him and kept him in place. Their eyes met, and there was something about those dark-brown orbs staring at him so intensively that told him to shut up. Their faces were suddenly just a couple of inches apart. The sweet scent of Yumehito's breath spread across his face, before he knew it he was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Whe…?" was all he could say.

"How thick are you, seriously?" Yumehito whispered with a shaky voice.

"Very?" Aoi mumbled.

"Listen, I really want you to stay"

"No, I-"

Before Aoi had time to react, Yumehito leaned forward and kissed him. Right on the lips. Just like that.

Silence.

They stood still for a while, not really doing anything since Aoi was too shocked to respond. But then Yumehito carefully cupped his chin, slipping his fingers into his wet hair, and he finally realized that it was actually for real. So he forced his lips to kiss back. Soon he was blushing so much he didn't feel cold at all anymore.

He slipped his hands around Yumehito's waist, pulling him closer and tilting his head to the side, taking over the control. The cold rain mixed in with the kiss as they both opened their mouths lightly. A soft sound came from Yumehito's throat as their tongues slid carefully against each other. Then they rubbed together more harshly, mixing their saliva, sending tingles down Aoi's legs.

The kiss broke, just as Aoi suspected he was about to get too excited to hide how affected he was by the other's lips. Yumehito's hands slid out of his hair and cupped both of his cheeks, keeping their faces so close together their breaths formed a cloud between them. He looked so surprised Aoi couldn't suppress a smile. Raindrops dripped down from his nose and hair, his mouth was wide open, and so were his eyes. But then he smiled as well, putting his forehead against Aoi's, caressing his cheeks.

"Get it now?" he whispered.  
"I hope so…" Aoi teased, causing the other to pinch his cheek with a quiet snicker. Then their lips touched briefly once again. And again.

"I really, really want you to stay, Ao-chan"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Four

**Pairing: **Aoi x Yumehito

**Bands: **AYABIE, Aoi from ayabie.

**Rated: **M

**W/N: **This is the part with the smut...

**

* * *

****Birthday song – part four.**

One piece of clothing landed on the floor after another as eager hands fumbled with buttons and zippers in the darkness. The small bed creaked a little as Aoi threw Yumehito on it and crawled on top of him. Exposed completely, apart from his underwear, Yumehito looked absolutely delicious.

His chest was pumping rapidly, forcing harsh breaths out of his mouth as his trembling fingertips traced Aoi's chest. His cheeks were rosy. His eyes were dark from arousal. And between his legs, through the thin fabric of his underwear, Aoi could see how he hardened just by being so close. He was irresistible.

Yumehito's hungry fingertips wandered down to the waistline of Aoi's underwear, and the unbearable tingles the soft touch sent through his spine was enough to make his head go crazy. He just wanted to eat this man. But he controlled himself, not nearly satisfying the violent need building up within him by tickling Yumehito's jawline and bringing their lips together, at the same time as Yumehito gave his crotch a careful squeeze.

"Mmph…"

Aoi's desperate moan was quickly swallowed by the heat of Yumehito's mouth. As their tongues began to wrestle, mixing their sweet saliva, Yumehito's skilled hands moved back and forth over Aoi's most sensitive area, squeezing and rubbing, making him grow harder into his palms.

All Aoi could do was press himself against the younger man. His eyebrows knit together. A warm, pressuring urge like no other attacked his stomach like an aching virus, over and over. He wanted more. Yumehito had him wrapped around every single finger on his hand, without hardly doing anything. Aoi had no idea he could even feel like that.

He broke the kiss softly, nearly shivering at the wet sound their lips made, and let his hands slide down over Yumehito's perfectly shaped buttocks.

"Aoi…"

Yumehito's face was now completely flushed, as he let Aoi roll his anticipating body down flat on his back against the soft mattress. His hands clutched the sheets as Aoi hungrily ripped his underwear off, both biting their lips impatiently. The erection poking up between Yumehito's spread legs was already dripping with the tasty fluids of his pleasure. Aoi took it in his hand eagerly without hesitation.

"Mmh… do it like-ah!"

Aoi leaned himself over Yumehito again, their stomachs brushing together, slipping his tongue into his mouth again as he began to stroke the hardness in his hand firmly. He teased the slit at the tip with his thumb, making Yumehito arch his back lightly and suck hard on his tongue. Aoi's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sucking sensation. Yumehito pressed himself against him so needily it was hard to keep track of his own head.

A pool of thick, pearly liquid gathered quickly under Aoi's thumb, dripping down Yumehito's hot length, making it slick and delicious. Aoi's arousal only grew stronger, making his hardening cock rub uncomfortably against the fabric of his underwear. He slid his hand more easily with the help of the slick precum, faster, firmer. And Yumehito writhed at every single stroke Aoi gave his erection. If it wasn't for the sweet tongue in his mouth, Aoi would have snickered.

"Feels good?" he whispered with a hot breath against Yumehito's heated cheek, giving his neck a slow lick that made him shiver.

"Ah… ye…s… but…"

"What?" Aoi mumbled, finding himself lost in the taste of skin and hot air boiling around them. He stroke Yumehito faster, pushing his own crotch harshly against him to enjoy that precious friction.

"Nngh!" Yumehito's eyebrows wrinkled in pleasure. Something similar to a tense smile played over his face. He put his hand over Aoi's hand, sullied with the warm fluids of his body. "More" he whispered.

He guided Aoi's now trembling fingers down further between his legs, eagerly allowing him to access his body. The generous amount of precum wetting Yumehito's organ had dripped down to his entrance, had made the muscles slick and soft. But there was still resistance as Aoi hungrily slid his fingers back and forth, massaging the muscles with the help of Yumehito's eagerly pushing hand. And when one finger slid in through the tight ring of muscles, Yumehito gave a sweet moan that seemed a bit painful.

"Aah!" his eyebrows wrinkled.

"Sorry. Am I hurting you?" Aoi asked, failing to sound worried in his aroused state. His lips softly pecking Yumehito's neck, the warm, puckered flesh squeezing his finger, all of the other man's body writhing against him, waiting for him… It was a little too much to handle.

Yumehito seemed to be just as unfocused as him, though. His mouth opened in a whimper. The only response Aoi got to his question was an unexpected move that pushed his finger all the way through the tight muscles.

"Mmh… like that…"

Yumehito's shaky limbs wrapped around Aoi's neck, slid down around his waist, pulled him even closer. A burning desire flooded Aoi's body, even stronger than the heat that already tingled in his stomach. He pushed another finger into Yumehito's writhing body, sucking on his neck, scissoring the rapidly softening opening between his legs.

He loved how that beautiful body just gave way for him so easily. How Yumehito responded to every touch, how his eyebrows crinkled along with the increasing sounds of his arousal. With the slightly wet sounds coming from between Yumehito's legs and the warm throbbing in his stomach, Aoi soon couldn't take it anymore.

"Yume… I need to…" he managed to get out, having trouble to talk between the heavy breaths that pumped out of him.

"Ah… me too…" Yumehito breathed sweetly. Looking for Aoi's lips and pressing his own against them, sending tingles through Aoi's body, pulling him on top of himself as he limply pushed his legs back as far as he could. His eyes were completely black, and his heavy breath mixed with Aoi's even heavier one as he sloppily arched his back and wrapped his legs around the older man's body. Their mouths attacked again. Wet, slippery tongues flicked out over each other, smearing around saliva while Aoi shakily took a grip around his cock, putting it against Yumehito's entrance, nearly moaning as the muscles twitched hungrily for more, and made a hard push forward…

"Nngh! Aaah…! Ao-chan…!"

Yumehito's head rubbed into the mattress, moving from side to side, his hands clutching on the already messy sheets hard.

Aoi felt as if he was melting, and he wasn't even all the way in yet. Warm, unbearable tremors of intense pleasure streamed from his head all the way down to his toes, pausing like a giant ball of heat in his stomach. His body wanted to give in and fall apart. But he determinedly kept pushing forward, feeling how Yumehito's legs tensed around him.

"Just come… in already… You're driving me… _Aah!_"

Yumehito's sentence ended in a hard moan. Aoi had finally reached his limit and thrust his hips forward violently until he'd been sucked in completely by the warm insides of the man he loved, feeling how his balls pressed against his skin. That unbearable heat that now locked their bodies together was unbearable, made his arms tremble made his forehead sweaty. But unable to control himself, he could do nothing but thrust his hips forward and bury his face in Yumehito's sweaty neck as he drove himself harshly into his unprepared body, wanting nothing but to hollow him out. Make a mess of him. Make him his very own.

Yumehito managed to put his lips against Aoi's ear, his hot breath sending a vibrating sensation through his nerves. "Harder… please… more…" he panted.

Aoi obeyed, of course, pushing himself up a bit and taking a hold of one of Yumehito's legs as he thrust harder into his body. Loud, high-pitched moans came from deep within the other man's throat within seconds. Aoi's vision blurred, his hips felt numb and his body shivered so much he thought he would break. And then he hit a spot within Yumehito that made created a full-grown scream

"Yes! _Yes! _There!"

Aoi thrust harder on the spot, feeling a familiar warmth building up in his stomach. "Feels good there?" he teased.

"Yes! More… Oh…"

"Like this?"

Aoi pulled out almost completely, just to slam back in again just as quickly, and Yumehito's back arched into a deep groan. He did the same thing again. Pearls of sweat decorated their bodies as Yumehito screamed out his name once again.

His eyebrows knit together as he desperately tried to think of something else than what he was doing, trying to ignore the muscles rippling around his cock, the nails digging into his back and the moans coming from the man he had longer after for so long. He was so close he couldn't take it. But he needed to hold out, at least until he felt that stickiness covering his stomach.

He set a pace that made his hips ache, but his crotch so burning hot he wanted to die. As he hit _that_ spot over and over, Yumehito sounded like a hurt animal, his desperate pleas became more intense, and it took Aoi all the strength he had left to keep moving. Luckily for him, a clutching feeling around his cock along with a wailing sound indicated that his lover was just as bad off as he was.

"Aoi! I'm gonna-"

"Me too"

"Nnngh-aah, there! Like that! More…!"

Yumehito groaned, buried his head in Aoi's neck. His stomach started to twitch frantically. His hands clenched into fists. He pressed his writhing, sweaty body against Aoi's, moaning louder and louder into his ear as his dripping cock rubbed harshly between their stomachs with a wet sound.

"_Aah! _Fuck!"

Blinded by sweat, Aoi sped up his pace so much the wet sound coming from the burning place where their bodies joined never paused, and after that he didn't know what happened around him. The wet sounds of their bodies, the deepening moans, the blackness in Yumehito's eyes…

"Ao-cha-aah! Aah! _Aaah…! Shit!_"

Yumehito's body jerked as he climaxed, his warm, thick semen splurting out in violent thrusts over Aoi's entire stomach, soiling him completely just when his own body was so crushed he gave in to the clutching pressure around his cock. Sounds he didn't know he could make came from his throat as his hips moved on bare impulse, filling Yumehito with his fluids.

"Ah… ah… ah…"

Their bodies rocked together more slowly, shaking together harshly without breathing as they both rode out the vibrating sensation of unbearable warmth that swallowed them both down in a bottomless pit of passion.

When a deep, shivering breath finally came from Yumehito's throat, Aoi's muscles instantly relaxed. He collapsed on top of the other man, panting worse than someone who'd just finished a marathon. Which is kind of what he had done, according to himself.

The room stayed silent for a moment, apart from the rough breathing coming from the two of them. Then Yumehito made a little noise between his breaths.

"Ao-chan… Ushinobu… Wow" he chuckled tiredly straight into Aoi's ear, while caressing his back sloppily. Of course he had no idea those small, simple words put a gigantic bandage around Aoi's lovesick, but slowly healing, heart.

It had been so long since Yumehito called him Ushinobu. Maybe even years.

"Yume" he whispered back softly, smiling. He pushed himself up on his elbows, without pulling his softening cock out just yet, cupping Yumehito's cheeks affectionately. "I… uhm"

He'd been about to confess his feelings. I love you. Aoi loves Yumehito. But now he couldn't find the words, couldn't get anything out of his mouth. The thing that had been building up inside him for so long was now so big he was afraid it might explode if he even tried to put it into words, and he didn't want to embarrass himself. So instead he blushed like a little kid.

Yumehito just chuckled, looking at him with those warm, brown eyes as he stroke his blushing cheeks with his fingertips. "That's okay, my sweet little Ao-chan… I'm quite fond of you too, you know…" he whispered, sounding a bit groggy. "No need to blush"

That, of course, only made Aoi's cheeks even warmer. Turning his skin rosy pink as their lips met softly once again.


	5. Epilogue

**Chapter: **Epilogue

**Pairing:** Aoi x Yumehito

**Bands: **AYABIE, Aoi from ayabie.

**Rated:** M

**W/N:** Well. End of story, for now… I'm hoping, wishing and dreaming about getting at least one comment, but I won't get my hopes up since it seems like no one likes this pairing and because I'm new here… but well, this is the first time I'm ever letting anyone read something I've written so this is a big step either way I guess ;]

* * *

**Birthday song – epilogue.**

_April 1st, 2011._

A bouquet pf bloody red roses tied together with a pink dark blue ribbon pressed against Yumehito's chest as he ran up the last stair to floor number three. He hid the flowers behind his back as he rang the doorbell. The other gift was hidden in his bag. He nearly hopped from excitement just looking at the closed door in front of him.

"Oh… hi, you" Aoi mumbled soon after opening the door. Then he stood there silent. Something in his expression turned Yumehito's happiness to dust, blew it away in the wind. There was something wrong. Aoi's usually smiling face looked so stiff. So uncomfortable.

He looked like he didn't want company. Especially not from his boyfriend.

"Uhm… Happy birthday" Yumehito said, suddenly feeling weak and wobbly. He didn't know what the hell he should do with himself. He couldn't remember how he usually used the muscles in his face, how he usually stood or talked. His whole body was just frozen. And the roses stayed hidden behind his back.

"Thank you" Aoi said shortly. He looked down at his feet, biting his plush lip softly. Then he looked up briefly again. It was just for a second, but Yumehito was sure that the look he had given him didn't have any emotion in it at all. He looked… cold.

"Listen," Aoi continued. "I think we need to talk about something.

That was it.

Yumehito wanted to crawl out of his own skin. Disappear into a dark corner where he could press his arms against his ears and sing _la la la_, pretend like he hadn't just heard those words coming out of Aoi's mouth. He felt sick. He wanted to throw up.

"Okay" was all he could get out of his dry mouth. And he hated himself for sounding so weak, for sounding like some girl, but he simply couldn't help it. Not when he had brought roses, for crying out loud!

"I… I know we had a date today, but I think were going to skip that" Aoi said, scratching the back of his head. He chewed on his lip again, looked straight into Yumehito's eyes with a look that seemed to pierce his soul in the most painful way possible. "In fact, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore"

The sickness bubbling up in Yumehito's stomach turned to a numbness, a dead feeling that spread through his veins like venomous poison. His mind went blank and foggy. He wanted to ask why, if he had done anything wrong, if it was his fault, if there was someone else. But words, words, words… Where were those things when he needed them?

His head tipped forward, he held onto the poor roses for all he was worth, not caring that the thorns scratched his skin. A tear rolled down his cheek, silently. He didn't know why. He hadn't expected to feel this lost and lonely if the worst happened, if this happened, but now he was crying. It felt silly. And yet, so freaking hurtful.

"Yumehito, uhm, wait… You don't get it, do you?" Aoi's voice suddenly asked, sounding as if he was already so far off a whole world lay between them. Yumehito shook his head, trying to blink away those stubborn tears.

"Get what?"

"I'm – please don't cry – kidding"

"What?" Yumehito sniffed.

He looked up at Aoi, nearly cracking the roses into potpourri at the sight of the other man's expression. His brown eyes blinked confusedly under his slightly crinkled eyebrows, his mouth smiled crookedly, showing a little dimple in his cheek. He looked worried… But _amused. _

The sadness over the bare thought of losing the person he loved most in the world, dripped off Yumehito like water off a leaf on a rainy day. He sniffed again, knitting his eyebrows together and staring blankly into those brown eyes. Aoi tried an apologetic smile in the silence.

He shouldn't have done that.

"You _bitch_!" Yumehito roared, attacking Aoi and throwing him down harshly on the couch near the slamming door with a groan, straddling him and pinning him against the cushions.

"Woa! No!" Aoi both laughed and shrieked in panic. Yumehito's fists bombarded him as he kept giggling and shaking his head all at the same time. The roses landed on the coffeetable, shooting some dark red petals out in the air on their way. And Yumehito just got angrier when hearing that high-pitched panic-laugh.

"I fucking hate you, moron! I should kill you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just meant that-"

"You shut up!"

"No, Yume-"

"No! You won't ever even try to leave me! I'm the one who decides that, get it?"

"But Yume-"

"No, no!" Yumehito shrieked, anger and panic colouring his cheeks as red as the flowers he'd brought, but then he stopped moving, his hands hanging motionlessly in the air.

Aoi had pulled something out of his pocket, and was now holding this something over his nose. Two rectangular pieces of paper. A little airplane decorated both of them. The first one said seat 35c, the second one 35d. Departure 07:30, gate 16, Haneda international airport.

"Thailand?" Yumehito muttered confusedly. Anger was still beating in him viciously, but a weird kind of relief washed over him and made him lower his hands. A minute ago they were breaking up, now Aoi wanted to take a trip. It was like being on an emotional rollercoaster. What a day.

"Yes, Thailand… It's just for four days and I already checked with Kenzo so it won't interfere with your schedule or mess up anything…"

Aoi's warm, dark eyes peeking up carefully behind the tickets were huge and shiny from anticipation, reminding Yumehito of a kid waiting for Santa when he knew he wasn't allowed. The papers moved lightly when he breathed like a worried little rabbit. Yumehito couldn't suppress a little smile as he looked at the other man, shaking his head at his evil sense of humour.

Seeing Yumehito's smile, Aoi carefully lowered the tickets, spreading his arms.  
"Thailand. Hug?" he nearly whispered, biting his lip.

Yumehito shook his head and laughed through his nose. He clamped down flat on Aoi's chest like a ragdoll, feeling like a lump of jelly as he nuzzled into a spot between the other man's shoulder and collarbone, let himself get wrapped in a warm embrace. He suddenly felt like laughing at the whole thing.

"Thailand" he snickered grumpily. "I still hate you, though. Don't tease me like this"

"I hate you too, Moroboshi" Aoi smiled.

"Don't ever leave me. I promise I'll use my special skills to hunt you down and kill you. I'll rip your heart out and keep it in a jar in my freezer…" Yumehito mumbled into Aoi's shirt, smiling as the other one laughed. He had to say it. Even if he obviously wouldn't want a bloody mess in a jar, he didn't think he could get that feeling of abandonment off his shoulders if he kept his mouth shut. "Promise"

"I promise"

The room fell silent for a moment. Aoi stroke Yumehito's back slowly, patted his hair, glared at him with an anxious smile. Finally able to relax, a broad smile spread over Yumehito's lips as well. A warm, bubbly happiness was slowly starting to replace that cold lump of ice inside him. To his big relief.

"I feel crappy for just giving you a tiny gift and some roses now. It's _your _birthday and _you_ give _me _a trip" Yumehito chuckled.

"Well, we could say it's mostly me being selfish if that makes you feel better… I want you with me and I want to get reeally lucky" Aoi snickered as he stretched after the forgotten bouquet. He brushed the flowers softly against his face, inhaling the luscious scent. The shade of blood red looked even darker against his white skin, even more gorgeous. "And, I love roses, especially when they're coming from you. You don't have to get me anything else. I'm happy"

"We'll see about that" Yumehito snickered, not falling for Aoi's attempt to be all easy to handle. He would bomb him with gifts, for sure. And more roses.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, leaning over Aoi as he pushed the flowers aside to look at his face. He kissed those soft lips softly, before grinning broadly and saying;

"Happy birthday, Ao-chan"

**W/N:** If anyone's made it to here, I thank you with a bow.

THE END


End file.
